


Bloom, Love

by DiamondWings



Series: Bloom, Love [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Felix is a God of Love, Important Though!, In search of Love, M/M, This is just the Prologue to the Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWings/pseuds/DiamondWings
Summary: A Young God wonders, questions… What about him?Will he ever find love? Somewhere, sometime?Well, Young God…
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Woojin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Bloom, Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Bloom, Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashtin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtin/gifts).



> This is the prologue of this series, the one that will string together eight individual stories that can all be read as stand-alones. This prologue, the notes of the stories to come, and the epilogue will make up the ninth story.
> 
> This series is also the actual (late) birthday gift for Ashtin

_Her eyes lit up, the light and warmth of the sun paling in comparison to the look of pure, unadulterated love in her gaze as she saw her one and only step through the revolving doors of the airport arrivals._

“Yes, yes! Now… Come on, girl, you can do it!!” Felix whispered under his breath, watching as the two girls ran towards each other, suitcase of the recently arrived dropping to the ground when they finally embraced after so long apart.

 _“I love you… Please, don’t ever leave like that again. My heart wouldn’t be able to take it!”_ The first girl whispered, and Felix barely contained a squeal, the anticipation of the other girl’s response having him so tense, he might as well be a marble statue.

_“I won’t… I won’t, I promise. I’ll-… I’ll never leave you again, I couldn’t, I-… I love you, too. So, so much!”_

This time, Felix couldn’t contain an excited shout, jumping up from his perch and executing a little happy dance, before he focused his attention on the sparkling image in the waterfall again, watching the two girls hold on to each other, kissing passionately for just a small moment.

“There you go, my little birds… Enjoy your happy ever after… You deserve it…” He mumbled fondly, before waving his hand at the waterfall and the image dispersed, the waterfall turning back into just that, a waterfall.

Felix sighed contently to himself, wandering slowly through the gardens of his temple.

Another couple who’d found true, ever-lasting love in each other… With only the slightest nudge in the right direction from Felix.

The young god giggled giddily to himself; he loved his job! As a god of love, it was his duty to spread love, assigning love to each and every being in all the realms and helping those who shaped it just right so it was compatible with someone else’s find each other, making sure true love came to be and flourished. There was truly nothing he enjoyed more than help beings come together in true love, knowing that if they played their cards right, their lives would be of the happiest, most fulfilled ones ever lived.

Granted, he was still young, only a few millennia old in this incarnation, but he couldn’t imagine himself ever getting bored of his duties.

As he wandered through his gardens, he stopped here and there, summoning the images of creatures blessed by True Love onto the surface of ponds, fountains, bogs, bird baths, every water surface large enough to give him a clear image.

“You’re not ready yet, my little birds. Keep going, though, you are getting there… Ohhh, that’s good, she’ll love that! Yes, go ahead, don’t doubt it… Not like that, don’t even think about it!” He voiced his advice where it was due, helping the buds of True Love grow everywhere, nudging them slightly in the right direction to help them along, watering them where they needed a little encouragement, weeding doubt out where it threatened to take the upper hand, all day long. The most satisfying, however, was when he got to watch the buds of love bloom into beautiful, strong flowers, here to persist against all odds.

Today was a good day for True Love, it seemed, its flowers blooming everywhere, and Felix was happy.

He was, really; not even the small ache in his own heart could diminish that. Well… at least it shouldn’t.

Felix frowned, not liking the feeling in his chest. He shouldn’t feel like this, he was at a truce with the God of Jealousy, so why…

Maybe it wasn’t jealousy, though, but something else. The longing…

It was ironic, really, that he, as the God of Love, could see how love lived in everyone and everything, but not himself; and wasn’t he justified in his curiosity to know if true love was destined for him, too? Maybe not in this incarnation, but… what about the others? Surely, in any one, past, present or future, in any of the realms, he should find it; right?

Felix shook his head, trying hard not to let his thoughts go there, and he managed for a while. Once he was done with his work for the day, not having anything to distract himself with, the nagging thoughts came back with a vengeance. They had for a while now, it was by no means new to him. Usually, he was quite good at ignoring them, but today… Today, those thoughts, that curiosity, was downright painful. And… It wouldn’t hurt to know, right? All he wanted was to know if he had ever been in or would ever find True Love, he wouldn’t even interfere, he just wanted – _needed_ \- to know…

Retreating to his private chambers, he let himself sink onto the large bed occupying the center of the room and gazed up at the ceiling, which was made of a transparent pool, magically hanging upside down. It’s serene surface was only broken by a few handful of blood-red lotuses.

The temptation was there, and it was oh so sweet…

He couldn’t resist any longer.

Focusing, he waved his hand, and the pool darkened. Its surface rippled and smoothed over again, showing him an image of another world, another time…


End file.
